Not Today (Drunk Brother Trio- Badass Trio)
by mjschotzko
Summary: The world had two major wars. WWI and WWII... what happens when the country of Russia decided to make another war. Another World War. It's up to England, Prussia, and Denmark to save their friends from the large country. Will they be able to save everyone or will they die in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Everyone! Now I remember writing this a long time ago and I thought why not share it with you all. I wrote this on Deviant Art before so no copy writes intended. I believe so... Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

-Year: 2017

There, in a hallway was a commotion. A commotion of people yelling, arguing, or blaming each other for something. Something that is what most weak and strong nations fear. War. Yes, war is what everyone is fearful of. The meeting itself could turn into World War 3, if whoever is behind of the bomb attack on Sweden, Italy, and more. But no one doesn't seem to see is someone who is sitting way back of the room.

A man, with messy blond hair and eyes like emerald, sat way back from everyone. He looks over at the people who were fighting over on this upcoming war... at least what he thinks. His ears pick up as he sees a friend of his speaking up.

"Whoever is behind this, show yourself and tell us what you want!" Said a man, with white hair as snow and eyes that are red. A bond headed man places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Bruder," He spoke in a reasonable way, "A terrorist wouldn't show himself- or herself- to the world like that."

"Actually," A Russian accent spoke in the room. Everyone looks over at the man as his violet eyes glim is a childish manner. The nations wait for him to continue on with his speech, but that's when they wish he didn't, "I'm the one who been bombing Sweden, Italy, Switzerland, and so on. A teachable lesson for you all for just becoming one with me and no one will get hurt."

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Yelled a Danish man. His eyes once were full of fear when he heard the Russian speaking, but now his oceanic blue eyes are filled with revenge and hatred. The Russian man smirk as some others joined in as well. The emerald eye man glares hard at his old ally. His old friend.

"You..." The man spoke. Everyone looks over at him as the man spoke in his British accent, "... You're the reason that Amicera is in the hospital right now! Is it, Russia?" The said man chuckled at the British man.

"Da and I'm not the only one who wants more than the ones who want to become one with me," More nations stand up with Russia and smirk at everyone as well. Turkey, Belarus, Romania, and so much more all stand next to Russia. There weren't many other nations who are with Russia and the others. Russia bid them a far well and pull out a remote, "I hope you all can survive one last bomb attack." And Russia press is.

If it wasn't for the Norwegian man, who place a spell over his family and the others who are not with Russia, then everyone would be weak and can't defend themselves. The Danish man hair was messier than usual. Looking over at his family, he sees his Swedish brother and his Finnish brother coughing over the smoke and his Norwegian (Lover) brother is helping out his Icelandic brother.

"May the gods curse that damn Romanian," The Norwegian spoke out in a disappointing and frustrated voice.

"No one wouldn't have seen this coming, Norge," The Danish man told him.

"Denmark is right," The Finnish man told Norway, "No one would have seen it coming." Norway cleans his brother off as he growls in betrayed and hurt.

In another group, an Austrian started to shout out how he will get revenge on his clothes (He seriously bought them yesterday. Why would you do that Austria?). An ex-nation look around for his little brother, but after a few minutes, he saw his brother.

"West!" The ex-nations praise his little brother. Happily, he's alive.

"Put me down!" The German told him. The ex-nation did what his brother asks him to.

"I can't believe this... happen..." The Austrian spoke out as he looks what was left of the building.

"When I see Russia again, I will give him a piece of my mind!" The ex-nation declared. The German grunt in agreement as the Austrian look through the destroyed building. Hoping other strong nations have survived the bomb. He saw the Nordic family, England, Canada, Spain, and some others.

Denmark saw England, as for England saw Prussia, and Prussia saw the other two. He walks through the bricks as he tries to meet up with the guys. Denmark made it through, with a small help from Norway who notices the rest of Denmarks friends, and he had a very. Very. Very pissed off look.

"If Russia is responsible for all of these attacks... I'm going to kill him."

-Time Skip-

Year: 2020

It has been three years since the war started. England walks into the warehouse that he is to meet up. He finally made an alliance, as America... had made him do after he died... Memories are beginning to make England cry and felt responsible. But he now has allies. Canada and Spain so far, but he needs someone who has more experience in wars like this. Someone who is a reasonable leader. Someone who held their government for years... America made an alliance with them and once friends with these nations. Opening the doors, England saw Denmark and Prussia. Prussia standing at the end of the table as Denmark sitting to the left side of the table. There were also Germany, Austria, Norway, and Iceland sitting at the table. England smile as Prussia nod over to him.

"England," The ex-nations spoke clear, "It has been a long time since..." England nod as Spain and Canada came up behind.

"I'm not here to tell you how much we all have lost," England started. Two years ago, Sweden had struck badly that he had to surrender to Russia as Finland had passed away. Switzerland had almost succeeded but his little sister has been attacking multiple times that he did not notice. Thus surrender to Russia. America got out of the hospital after his recovery, but he didn't rest like his brother, Canada, had told him many times. Even France had tried to go after Russia but he had been reported that he was shot in the head by a high power sniper.

"I'm not even here to lose to my country. I'm here to win... Win for our friends and family... Win for our loved ones... Win for us, and show everyone how much focused we have put together. So I'm going to make this clear for you all... I'm not ready to lose my country over the Soviet Union. Not today," England finish his speech to the nations in the room. Prussia walks over as everyone watches what he is about to do.

Putting out a hand, England took it and gave Prussia a strong shake.

"Welcome to the winning side, England," Prussia told him. England nod as he felt tears coming up in his eyes. They all took their seats as Prussia starts to pull out the maps were which countries have been taken over or destroyed by Russia's power. They all made a plane that they should do before they do it. They all first save the weak countries from the ones that are ruled by Romania, Turkey, and Belarus. Then Denmark and England will go after any weak points from Russia's allies and take them over before they could take over their territories again. Prussia will scope out Russia's main base and see where and when to attack, find any weak points around the said area. Then finally... Russia will be paying the price for not only just to America and Finland, but to everyone else as well. The group all agree to this plan and were ready to set out to save the world from Russia.

A couple weeks later, Switzerland was trying to help his sister escape but he been found by Belarus men and took a hard beating. He was knock out cold as Lichenstein was crying over her brother's body. Before the men could drag the girl away from her brother and take her somewhere else, one of them was shot in the head. Lichenstein looks up and saw Norway and Germany firing out their guns at the small group.

"Mr. Germany! Mr. Norway!" Lichenstein yelled and took hold in Germany strong built.

"It's okay, Lichenstein, it's okay," Germany told the girl in his arms. Norway walks over to Switzerland body and taps his shoulders to see if he's awake. The Swiss opened his eyes barely and saw the emotionless look from Norway.

"You're okay?" Norway asked. Switzerland just glared at him.

"Where were you guys when my sister needed to be saved?" Norway picks him up as a military truck drove up to the group. There sat Canada and Iceland in the front seat.

"Austria and Spain are in the back. England and Prussia are getting Netherlands and his family from Romania's territories. As for Denmark-"

"He went to get Sweden, didn't he," Germany spoke dully at Iceland.

Sweden was thrown a punch at the face hard by the Turkish man.

"The once so strong Swedish man has given up already?" Turkey said. Sweden was no longer in the cold regions of his homeland, he was in Egypt. Where it was so hot that he could die right now. He felt his blood dripping off from his mouth as he spits it out.

"I don't get it..." Sweden spoke as much his voice will allow him, "Why would you... Team up with Russia... When you're like... a father to Iceland?" Turkey smirk as he kicked Swedens face to the ground. Leaning over to Swedens face, he spoke, "If you could feel how much power you are given, then you could rule the world. Have people bow down to your knees and them server you is the best to feel you are respected as a king."

"Only the king goes wack and doesn't realize his people are leaving him because he was drunk on power." Said a firmer voice. Sweden's eyes try to look over as he sees a figure that looks familiar. His hair was high up and in his hand is a battle axe. It was Denmark...

Denmark walks up to Turkey as Turkey pulled out his sword from his sheave. He too walks up to his enemy and swung at the Danish man. Only Denmark blocked the strike and use his battle axe to pull the long sword out of the Turkish hands. Turkey did a double backflip to retrieve his sword. Denmark swung his axe again as Turkey pray. The dual seems like hours as the two fought. Denmark tried to find the Turkish weak spot while he fought him. He did however found it was the mask that Turkey is wearing. Turkey would adjust as much as he can while fighting. There got to be a reason for him to keep fixing his mask. Denmark swings his axe at the Turkish face; splitting the mask in half. Turkey cried in pain as he held his face and drop the sword. Denmark race over to his brother's body that Sweden seems to be alive.

"Sve?" Denmark asked in a worried voice, "Come on Sve, tell me you're alive!" Sweden raises his hand up to Denmark's tie and yanked it hard. Causing Denmark to burst out laughing and trying to breathe through the Swedish grip.

"Denmark…" Sweden spoke in a rasped voice, "Where is… The others?" Denmark pulled his brother's hair back and try not to bring up the news to Sweden. How can he tell him that his wife- that Finland is dead?

"Sweden… Finland is… Finland didn't make it," Denmark spoke out as he tries not to cry. Sweden grips on Denmark's shirt and glared at him hard.

"Let me take you back home. Norge and Ice are still alive- we are here to save you!" before Sweden could say a word to Denmark, a gunshot was heard. It all happens in slow motion, Sweden pushes his brother over as he took the bullet in his chest. Turkey held a gun his hands as his green eyes were showing. He smirks evilly as Denmark look over at Sweden body. Crying out in Danish words for Sweden to stay alive, Sweden only places a hand on Denmark's chest.

"I'll… tell Fin… You all… Said… Hej…" Sweden breathes out.

"Nei, Nei, Nei!" Denmark yelled at him, "You're not going to die on me, Sve! Not today!" But it was too late. The once tall Swedish man closed his sea green eyes... and never open them up again. Denmark cried as he pulls his brother into his arms. He was too late... too late to save Sweden. Turkey laughs as he didn't seem to notice that Denmark pull out a gun to his face and the laugh died out...

"I will avenge you, Sve... That is a promise I will make for you and Finland..."

Prussia and England hid behind crates that directly belong to Romania. Boxes full of weapons and ammo. Even some vlies of some sort. England took some and place them in his pocket, without Prussia knowing. The duo started to hear voices from the containers. Then it started to shout out in Romanian.

"Where is the ingredient," England... translated? Prussia looks over his shoulder with an odd look.

"I was friends with him, remember," England stated.

"Ja, Ja I know," Prussia told him as he looks back at the voices, "You and Norge were friends with him and you guys will fight over Harry Potter, and some other stuff."

"Focus on the mission, Prussia," England told him. They watch the screen as Romania walk over to a chair. A chair that has Netherlands sitting there.

"You said that the ingredient, of the nuclear bomb that almost destroyed Japan, was kept somewhere in your city. I find that hard to believe that, Ned!" Romania yelled at him. Netherlands eyes were covered and his arms are tied behind his back. The Dutch didn't say a word, which made Romania scuff at him.

"Not going to beg? Beg for me to spare your siblings lives and such? How pathetic are you?!" Romania slapped the Dutch hard on his face. Someone walks behind the shadows, which made both England and Prussia felt their hearts raise up... and into their stomachs when they see a site of an old friend.

"Roumanie, l'amour," The man spoke in French and place a hand on Romania shoulders, "You don't need to hurt the poor Dutchman. That's not going to get you anywhere, even if you kill his family." England watches the blond hair bonce as the French man whispered something in the Romanian ears. England can't believe it. France is alive. ALIVE! He is alive and walking! This only made England want to cry... and want to kill France for betraying him and murder their son, America. Prussia heard a gun click over by England, only made him feel nervous about what is about to happen next.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Prussia whispered.

"Plan or not, we are going to save them. Whether you like it or not, Prussia," England said loud and clear at him. Prussia watches England walk out of the shadows and pointing the gun at both Romania and France. Romania smirk as he turned around and look at his old friend.

"My my, Iggy," He started, "It been a long time since I saw you. Right after America been reported dead if I'm not mistaken?" This made England pissed off and put his finger on the trigger.

"You say nothing about America, you bloody vampire nation," England told him coldly. Romania moved his hands to his chest and pretend to be shot at.

"Oh, Iggy, you've wounded me," Romania spoke in a babyish voice, which he made a smirk on his face and pull out his gun. Pointing it at England's face.

"But I'm afraid that you would be the one who will be wounded. Not me," Prussia wanted to come out of the corner and help England, but he is torn between on leaving England and find the others, or... No, he couldn't! He wouldn't dare to!

"Shit," Prussia cuss under his breath. He looks up and saw the spotlight and a leaver to unloosen it. Pointing the gun carefully, he made his target and ready to fire it. Once fired, the spotlight started to fall down on Romania and France. They moved back as England jump over to push Netherlands over to the other side. Luckily the untieing part wouldn't be a problem anymore. Netherlands removed his blindfold and look at England.

"Lux and Bel," He started, "They should be in aisle 39A. About to be shipped off to Russia very soon," England nod as he pulls Netherlands up and ran over to Prussia.

"Get out of here," England yelled at him. Prussia and Netherlands both ran out of the aisle and went to find Luxembourg and Belguim. England saw Romania was about to get up, but a hard kick came to Romania face. England walks over to France's body and places his foot on him.

"All of my life, I was hoping you would be alive. Until the news that you died I was devastated..." England lean down to France's face and gave him a cold glare, "Now I see you really are just a coward. A coward who thinks it's okay to try and kill our son- MY son America when he just got better and you went after him like he was nothing to you." England brought the gun to France's face as France was whimpering. But he just turns his whimper into a laugh. An evil laugh that was making England a little bit shaking up from his gun.

"Oh, Angleterre," France started, "If you could see what we have stored for you in the future, you would go dance on the beach while naked," England growled and fired his gun... the laughter stops as he looks at France dead body.

"I'll see you in Hell,"

Prussia got the family back as he, England, and the others made it back to their base. Switzerland was getting medical treatment from Austria as Litchenstien was sitting next to her big brother. Norway and Iceland were talking about things as Germany were with Canada and Spain. Spain was the first to notice Prussia return and England seems a little shaken.

"England, Prussia." Spain walks forward over to them as Netherlands gave him a glare. Belguim jumps into Spain's arms and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Spain!" Belguim cried out. Spain hugged her back as he looks at the two.

"What happen?" He asks. Prussia look over at England will a look.

"You been quiet the entire trip back, what did you do back there?" Prussia asked England. England looks at the ground as he whips his eyes.

"I...I killed him..." Prussia places his hands on his head as Spain look confuse. He gently pries off Belguim off and told her to go with the others.

"Who did you killed?"

"Remeber Francy Pants, he was still alive and was working with Russia," Prussia spoke out for England. Spain just places his hands on his face and look back up at them.

"Where's Denmark and Sweden?" Prussia asked to change the subject. Spain looks at the ground as Norway came up.

"Sweden's dead..." Norway spoke out. Prussia and England look at Norway with a freaked look.

"He's dead?!" They both said

Denmark was in was in the boardroom, sitting at the far end of the table and his hands in his hair. Blaming himself for being so stupid for didn't finish off Turkey or... or wish he didn't drove Sweden and Finland away and start having a war with Sweden. Causing the family to collapse.

"Hey, Dane buddy," Prussia spoke as he walks in the room. Denmark didn't look up at his friend but look down at his lap. England came up and sat on the table. Seeing the strong nation- the experience one in wars and held his government high up for three years now... is now beating himself up.

"It's my fault..." Denmark spoke. England and Prussia look at him with a synthetic look.

"It's my fault for being so drunk on power and didn't care for one bit on my behaver..." Prussia put a hand on the Danish man shoulders and sigh.

"I know how that feels... But you need to stop beating yourself up over this." Prussia told him.

"How?" Denmark asked, "How can I let something go like that? What if I don't protect Norge and Ice? What if I don't protect the others? What if I can't protect you guys for what could happen?! I'm scared that I would have to see my friends and family die before my eyes!" England smacks Denmark hard on the cheek. The duo looked over at England with both horror and confused look. England glared at them as he looks at Denmark's face.

"Bull crap," England told him, "It's not going to happen. Not today," England glare at Prussia as he started to be serious, "You started this whole team. You're the leader of this team. Don't tell me you're giving up because you don't think you can take Russia down. And you," England look over at Denmark, "You think any of us would die today? I can promise one thing, it's not going to be-"

Sirines came up as it got the trio attention. What's going on? Are they being under attack? Canada and Austria came running as Canada look horrified.

"Russia, and the Union- plus the Baltic States, are here!" Prussia looked confused. Why would the Baltic's join up with Russia? Russia hurts Latvia; Estonia and Lithuania are both... Something wasn't right. Estonia, what about him? What can he do that-... Prussia seems to forget something.

"We've been track!" He told them. Denmark got off the chair and grab his battle axe. He looks over his shoulders and glare at his friends.

"Let's kill some traitors," Denmark said in a strong manor.


	2. Chapter 2

"We should figure out who would hack into-" England started but Prussia interrupt.

"Don't you get it? Who are the few nations that can hack into out data and place trackers on us?" They look at the thought closely. They started to hear someone shouting that a bomb is being dropped. Quickly, England places a spell over them to shield from the bomb. Only it destroyed the base. The smoke cleared out and three badass friends were armed and ready to fight. Canada and Austria went out to fight, which leaves the BadAss Trio standing together. Both allies and friends. Prussia cocks his assault rifle alongside his sword from his old empire days. England had two his desert eagle (a gift that was given from America before he died) and his book of spells that he can use for helping out the others and himself. Denmark held his battle axe in hand, to smaller axes besides his waist, and a sniper rifle on his back. He swore right when Finland died, he would kill Russia with Finland's rifle before he dies. Denmark looks over at his friends as England gave him a smirk.

"Who's ready to fight?" He asked. Prussia smirked as he pulls up his gun.

"I was born ready," He stated. Denmark just looks over at the field and got in a ready stance.

"Then let's kill some bad guys who hurt our friends," The trio all yelled in a battle cried and got in the fight.

They fought valiantly and bravely. Killing the solderers of Russias, Romania, Belarus, and others who are fighting agents them. England made a bubble shield to protect him because he was losing stamina and his adrenaline. He saw someone walking behind the ditches. It was both China and... France. He thought he killed France back there, at the warehouse! Guess France his becoming a strong nation and not going to give up. England removed the shield and went after the two. France was running with China to the other side of the field as England ran after them. Prussia turns his head around for one second and saw England gone.

"ENGLAND!" He yelled, but someone came up to him and fought him. England saw China and France were over at a quiet place. This was England chance to kill France again and take China down. He can't believe China is with frog face, what does he see in him?

"Did we lose him?" China asked France. France nod as he hesitant to turn around. England got his heart stab for a wired reason. France just smirks as he looks over at China.

"Oui, we did mon amour," And they lean for a kiss. England's heart drop to his stomach as he saw what is happening. He was too distracted to notices that France pulled up his gun and fired at England's shoulder. England drops to the floor and cried in pain. China smirk as he walks over to England and kicked his face.

"It's nice to see you again, England," China said in a sarcastic voice. England held his shoulder as he looks at China.

"You... You are into this frog face?" He asked. China scuff as he places his foot on top of England.

"No, you got that wrong. That was just showing you how much you can easily be broken by watching France with another person. I'm with Russia, child stealer," England's confuse. What did... of course. He took control over Hong Kong around 1839. The opium war, how can he forget that? France walks over to England and leans down to England's face.

"You can see why China would join with us... not to forget Japan as well."

"Ja...Japan?"

Prussia was being pinned up against someone who wore a black uniform and held a katana in his hands. Prussia block for the eighth time as he sees this guy moves fast on his feet. Prussia saw that the face was hidden by a mask. He could use his sword and remove the mask, see who's under theirs. He timed his moved and he timed it perfectly. The attacker came right at him and Prussia cut the mask off of the... Japanese face...

"Ja-Japan?!" Prussia asked. The said man look over at Prussia as he felt his heart drop.

"Prussia-san..." They know each other... they loved each other... they were even a couple.

"H-How c-ca-can you? I-I... I thought-"

"You thought I want just to stay at home and wait until you come back? Do you know how much you broke my heart when I never saw you?!" Japan yelled at the ex-nation. Prussia could not believe this. This has to be- HAS to be a dream!

"This- This isn't real! You can't be with Russia side!" Prussia yelled back. Japan glared at him as Prussia hands shaken and look down to the ground. Something... something was very wrong too.

"Does that mean... you killed... Italy too?" Japan snicker as he looks at Prussia's face.

"Hai, I did. I did so I won't have to deal with Italy complain. I even did it so I can see Germany's face when he sees me again, and have him try to kill me." Prussia faces turn red. He was mad at him. How can Japan do this!?

"You... You..." Prussia looks back up and he shed tears in front of his ex-lover face, "YOU JAPANESE WHORE!" Japan smirk as he got into a fighting position.

"Call me whatever you want, but that won't bring the poor Italian back."

"Nien, it won't," Said a voice. The two turn and saw a pissed off German. Germany growled under his breath as he looks at Japan, "But it will avenge the killer Italy!"

Denmark lost both England and Prussia. Where could they be? They were together and they disappear into the fight scene. Denmark ran to find Norway and Iceland. He found them as they both talk about something.

"...I can't leave you!" Iceland yelled at Norway.

"You have to! I don't want you to die because I didn't protect you!" Norway told his little brother back.

"What's going on?!" Denmark asked. Iceland looks over at Denmark.

"Norway wants to get rid of me, that's what!" Norway sigh as he looks at Iceland.

"I'm not getting rid of you. I am sending you away from here," Norway stated. Denmark looks over at Iceland, as Iceland look like he's about to cry. Denmark pulls Iceland in his arms and looks into his purple eyes.

"Do what your brother asked you," He told Iceland. Iceland shakes his head as he looks at Denmark.

"I can't!"

"You have to," Norway told his brother, "And you will. Denmark and I will be fine, you are our main priority right this moment." Iceland cried as he hugged Norway. Denmark put his arms around Iceland as he felt Iceland tears falling down. Norway even cries too, he didn't want his little brother die here. He deserves better... a better life. Norway pulls out something in his pocket and gave it to Iceland.

"What's this?" Iceland ask. In his hands was an envelope, address to someone.

"Take this to a woman that goes by Eisele Heskin. She'll help you until this is over... you might also notice some resemblances between all of us." Norway told him. Iceland nod as Denmark gave Iceland one last hug.

"We're going to miss you Ice," Denmark told him.

"I'll miss you guys too..." Iceland looks over at Norway and hugs him one last time, "Kveðja... stórbróðir" Norway started to cry as he hugs Iceland tight.

"I will treasure you forever, lillebroren min," Norway replied back. Iceland let go of him and whip his eyes... then he ran. Denmark pulls Norway in his arms and kissed his hair.

"He finally called you big brother..." Denmark spoke out of silence. Norway cries softly as he whips his eyes. Denmark wishes this moment could never end... that's until someone thrown knives at them. Denmark pushes Norway to the side as they see Belarus there with Ukraine.

"Hello, big brothers enemies," Belarus spoke, "And I should also say goodbye as well." Denmark pulls out his double axes and got in a fight position.

"Goes the same for you,"

England was back on his feet and shot China and France multiple times. The duo retreated back as England didn't stop his firing. This was making England fired up his adrenaline and stop when he saw that France is on his knees.

"I knew you were still a coward, frog face," England walks over to the Frenchman body, "And now you're going to die." England pulls out his gun to France's face and ready to fried. Only then China came behind and ready to swing his wok at the English man head. England dough and fired at China, only China used his wok as a shield. England ran up to the Chinese man and tackled him down to the ground. They wrestle on the floor until they heard a gun click.

"Stop what you are doing!" France shouted at them, "Or I'll kill him!" England looks up and saw... no... not Canada. Canada was in France's arms and had a gun to his head. Canada was whimpering as he looks at England.

"E-E-England..." He whimper. France chuckled at England darkly.

"Interesting," France spoke as he still held the gun to the poor Canadian head, "Very interesting. If only we had Spain here, I would like to make this much more interesting."

"Already a step ahead of you," China spoke out. England looks down at China as he looks confused. China spoke something in Chinese and came in Estiona. Holding a gun to Spains head.

"England," Spain spoke up, "Don't worry about me! Save Canada instead!" England looks over at Canada as the Canadian panic.

"No, save Spain. He's more useful to you then I will ever be!" England can't decide... how can he chose? He started to shake up as he looks between Spain and Canada. Can he save both of them? If so, then how can he do it?

"Tick tock, tick tock, Angleterre. Who will you choose?" France asked. England got to make his choice quick! If he can't save them both, then which one can he save? He can't choose between them! England took a deep breath and look at France.

"What if I choose both?" France laughs as Estiona looked at him.

"You're bluffing," He stated.

"Am I?" England asked. France stops as he looks at England. He should've remembered that England uses to be a pirate. And pirates can get what they want the most. England started to chant something and there stood to Englands. One look over at Canada and the other looked over at Spain. They both ran to their direction and took their allies. France started to freak out as Estiona non-stop shooting his gun at both England and both of England's allies ran. England went back into one as they found a safe spot to hide for now.

"How," Spain spoke first, "How can you choose the both of us?" England looks at Spain olive green eyes and panted out.

"Because I love the both of you..." He confessed.

Japan fought between Germany and Prussia. He didn't expect Germany would show up right when Japan was about to kill Prussia. This just made Japan hard to kill both of the German brothers. Prussia strike at Japan's leg as Germany shot Japan shoulder where he fights with his sword. He drops to the ground and panted.

"...Well done," Japan spoke as he clears his throat, "I've been trapped with you both..." Japan look at the ground as Germany glared at him. Prussia knee over to Japan. If Japan was going to die, he might as well talk.

"You didn't kill Ita for no reason, and I don't think you killed him because he was annoying you," Prussia spoke. Germany growled as Japan look up at him.

"He's right..." Germany glare at him still, "I didn't... kill Italy because he was annoying me... I killed him because..." Japan grunted out of pain as he held his shoulder. Prussia held Japans hand as he looks into his deep brown eyes.

"You can tell me..." Prussia told him. Japan pull something out of his pocket and gave it to Germany.

"He... Told me to..." Germany held a cross. It was not just any cross, it was Italy's cross when WW2 was over.

"Why?" Germany asked. Japan took a deep breath as he looks at Germany.

"He didn't want his brother to die yet. He asked me to kill him and take his cross to you. He didn't tell me why but... I can tell he loved you very... very much..." Germany held the cross closed to his chest as Prussia look at Japan still.

"And you joined Russia, later on, didn't you?" Prussia asked. Japan look over and saw his gun in his pocket. Pulling it out, he places it in Prussia's hands.

"Kill me..." And this was his final words to Prussia, "... Before China sees my weakness..." Prussia can see that Japan was crying. He looks at Japan eyes one last time and leans forward to kill him. Japan return the kiss as they kissed in the ongoing war. After their passionate kiss... Prussia put the gun up at Japan's head... and shot him. This was the last time they saw each other... but they will see each other again... soon.

Denmark fought with Norway as they fought over Belarus and Ukraine. Who would have known that once carrying, genital, Ukrainian was really a bloodthirsty fighter? Denmark was against with Belarus, and she was beating Denmark hard. She cut the sleeve of Denmark's jacket as a bit of blood came out. Denmark held his arm as he looks at Belarus. She laughs darkly and points at Denmark's head. Belarus throw the knife at him but Norway ran tours Belarus and they both fought on the floor. Ukraine walks over to Denmark and they began to fight. Ukraine held a pitchfork in her hands as Denmark had his battle axe still. They both fought harder and harder until Ukraine pitchfork broke in half. Denmark laughed at her and swung his axe at her. Ukraine flinches as she held her arms up, only the axe never came to her. Belarus blocked the axe and she glares at Denmark.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DIE!" She yelled. Denmark could hear his axe is about to snap as he looks at Belarus.

"I'm Viking, don't you remember?" He asked her. Belarus pushes the axe off and attacked at Denmark front. Denmark pulls out his shorter axe and hit the Belarusian in the stomach. She gages out blood as she looks up at Denmark.

"Y-Y-You w-wouldn't-"

"It really doesn't matter," Denmark pull out the axe and Belarus drop to the floor. Her blood spill out as she sees something familiar... a rifle that once belongs to a Finnish man.

"I think your time is up," Denmark told her as he places the gun to her head. Before he could shoot, Norway put a hand on his shoulder. Denmark looks over his shoulder as Norway looked at him with a mercy look.

"Don't... please." Denmark glare at Norway as he figures out in his head. Belarus was just protecting her sister and brother when Finland came and try to finish them off. He now understands why Finland never finished them off... they been through enough pain. But why? Why should he give them mercy when they killed Finland- their brother!? He looks over at Belarus in her eyes... her eyes were begging... Denmark now fully understand. Finland was drunk on the thought that he will be with Sweden again, and Belarus had to protect her siblings because of that.

"It's because of Finland isn't?" Denmark asked. Norway shakes his head at him. Now Denmark is confused.

"It's because I don't want to see you kill someone like when you were drunk on power." Norway reminded. Denmark sighed. He looks over at Belarus as she cried in pain and Ukraine held her sister in her arms.

"Please, spare us! We were just doing what brother Russia told us too!" Denmark glare at Ukraine as she looks at his sister then back at him, "We can help you! Russia is not really himself from the past three years. He just wants to feel what it is like to have power. Now he's sick on that power and we still joined him. Please help him, and we can help you,"

"How can you help us?" Denmark asked.

"Th-there's..." Belarus spoke out as she coughs up blood. Norway look at Denmark, have the urge to help them. Denmark nod as Norway started a healing spell on her. When the wound was fully healed, Belarus started to talk.

"There's a bomb that is about to blow up in the next 20 minutes. You have a helicopter that is back at your main base. Get going and get out of here before anything happens to you." Denmark looks at the two as Ukraine nod her head in agreement. Norway sigh as he looks at the two sisters.

"We'll let you go," He told them, "But if we see you two again... I sware that you won't have any mercy." The two sisters nod as they started to get away from their headquarters. Denmark looks in thought...

"We should get the others," He told Norway.

"Agree,"

The pair ran and saw the German bros and England plus his allies.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Denmark yelled. Prussia and Germany turn where Denmark and Norway are heading.

"WHERE'S AUSTRIA AND ICELAND?!" Spain yelled.

"WE SENT ICELAND SOMEWHERE HE CAN MAKE ALLIES FROM!" Norway shouted back.

"AUSTRIA RETIRED SOMEWHERE, SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HE CLAIMS HE CAN GET US MORE ALLIES!" Germany yelled back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM IF HE LIED TO US!" Prussia yelled at his brother.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO CANADA?!" Denmark yelled at England.

"HE'S SOMEWHERE SAFE, I KNOW SO!" England replied back.

They saw the helicopter and ran as fast as they can. Feeling the adrenaline pumping up in their veins, they gain up more and more speed when they saw the helicopter. That's when it all happens in slow motion. They didn't seem to realize that France, China, Estonia, Romania, Lithuania, and Latvia all started to fire their guns. The first bullet hit Spain and Norway in their back, shot multiples times. Germany turns around his head and saw a bullet coming at Prussia. He pushes his brother down to the ground and took the bullet. Denmark and England both stop and ran back to their lovers. England clings to Spain as he cried his eyes out. Denmark held Norway as he mumbles that he is not letting his brother and lover be taken from him again. Prussia just turned and saw his brother lying there while he's bleeding. The group left as they yelled the bomb will go off. England didn't care, he never thought he would leave Spain like this.

"It's okay, Iggy," Spain choke out as he smiles at him. England held the wound as he looks at Spain olive eyes.

"I'm not losing you too. You are like a family to me, America, and Canada! Don't leave me!"

Norway was barely breathing as Denmark held him. Tears flowing down on the strong nation.

"I'm losing you too Norge! I already lost Finland, then Sweden, later Iceland, and now... now you? I'm not going to let that happen!" Denmark told him. Norway chokes out as he looks up at Denmark ocean blue eyes.

"You didn't... lose Iceland... he's going to be... fine." Norway chokes out.

"I'm still not losing you Norwegian bastard!" Norway chuckled as he looks at Denmark with a smile.

Prussia walk over to his brother body as he felt water coming up in his eyes. Sitting down on the dirt/ rocky ground, he pulled Germany's head into his lap.

"Why?" Prussia asked, "Why would you do something like this?"

"I rather have mien Bruder live once more before I have to give up on my soul," Germany told his older brother. Prussia shakes his head at his younger brother and felt a tear slid down at his cheek.

"You should be the one living, not me." Germany coughs up as he looks at Prussia.

"Bruder, I don't have much time left..." Germany told him. Prussia rips off his deep red cape and wrapped it around his brother's body and smile at him.

"You're already cold..." Prussia told him.

Spain coughs up as he held England's hand and kissed it. He gave England a sweet smile as he looks at England beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry about me..." Spain told England, "I'll go back to the good old days... I will get to see Romano... Italy... America... Finland... so many others that have tried to live through this war... Maybe I'll go back to my pirating days and feel the wind pull my hair back... and you will be standing beside me." England laughs as he looks at Spain olive eyes. He gently brushes the Spanish hair back and smiles at him.

"It would be wonderful if we could back there together..."

Norway reached his hand up to Denmarks face and pull it tours to his lips. Denmark kissed Norway on the lips as he made this passionate for him. This was Denmarks first... and last kiss with Norway. When they both departed, Norway look at Denmark with a smile. A smile that Denmark will never forget.

"I'll tell... Tell Finland and Sweden that... That you said hei." Denmark kisses Norway's forehead and looks down at his dull purple eyes. They look so emotionless all the time but their orbs were smiling with happiness.

"You go tell them that I miss them. Also, tell Fin and Sve I'll kick Russia butt." Norway laughs as he looks deep into Denmarks eyes.

Prussia felt his brother cough up blood as Germany look at his brother.

"Prussia," He started, "I- I think it's time,"

"Nien!" Prussia told him, "Nien! You're not going to die on me! You're not going to die on me today!" Germany grabs Prussia shirt and glare at him. But he coughs up as Prussia cried on his brother's shoulder. Germany hugs his brother and smile at Prussia warmly.

"I'll tell Italy and Japan that you miss them." Prussia whips his tears away as Germany held his brother's hand, "And you be nice to Austria when he's doing his work. That goes for Hungary as well." Prussia felt his tears coming down harder as he looks at Germany.

"I will."

Spain leans into England's ear as he whispers something in the Englishmen ear. Norway even did the same with Denmark as he touches the Danish man face on last time. And Germany had tears coming out of his eyes... All three of them said that they love them... And the Trio replied back that they love them too. Spain lost his beautiful olive eyes and his warm smile, Norway lost his warmth of the touch of Denmarks and his sapphires eyes, and Germany lost his warmth of his brother and his tears stop rolling down. The Trio didn't seem to notice too much about the helicopter flying tours them. Plus the helicopter has someone in it. By the looks of it, it seems that Luxembourg is flying it. They heard Switzerland yelling at them to get on the leaders that are coming down from the helicopter. They got on as Netherlands and Belguim look confused.

"Where are the others?" Belguim asked. England said nothing as for Denmark. Prussia looks at Belguim with a pleading look that just wants to get out of here.

"The bomb will blow up very soon if we don't leave right now," Denmark started. Belguim seems to get the message as she felt her tears coming down her face. She looks over to Luxembourg to get out of the area fast. They flew out of the area as they saw the explosion that happens. It was once their headquarters now... it was their lovers/ brothers grave.


	3. Chapter 3

They found a warehouse over three months later, that they can hide until they can restore their weapons and such. England, Prussia, and Denmark stayed away for each other. Obuisely they just lost someone they all loved and cared for. England thought it was time to get over the fact that it's time to move forward and get their main target. He walks through the warehouse halls and found both Denmark and Prussia talking. He hid behind one of the boxes as he heard Prussia talking.

"...I don't know if I can keep on going," he spoke, "I haven't heard from Austria in three months now. He could either be dead or captured."

"I know the feeling," Denmark spoke, "Before Norge... Before he died... He sent Iceland somewhere that I don't know of. Though I might have a feeling who it could be. I just hope he isn't dead," England kept on listening to this as he heard slam something. This isn't going to be good what England might hear next.

"I don't know if I can lead us anymore. You made the call right when America-"

"Don't say his name. It's hard for me to not think back when we were known as the Awesome Trio-"

"I don't care! We are still awesome by blood! But when America died, he died not only just for freedom- but he died for us! He died for me, he died for you, he died for his brother, he even died for England for fuck sakes!" Denmark ran up to Prussia and they fought. England came out as he saw the two fighting.

"Do you really think America will accept this by seeing his friends going agents each other at a time like this?!" England yelled at them. Prussia and Denmark stop as Denmark was in midway to punch Prussia in the face as Prussia as about to punch back. England walks over to them and pulls them off from each other. They stood away from each other and glare at England.

"You lads can beat yourselves up if you want, but I'm going to keep fighting for our friends and siblings and lovers! I can walk out of this alliance right now and the two of you can fight. But I'm not because I'll tell you why," The two nations look at England as England glare over at Prussia, "Because I think we can be free from this hell hole that Russia sent us," He looked over at Denmark, "Because I believe that we can all defeat Russia when we are together. And you know what," England put on his weapons and armed himself. He finished up as he places a small cape on his right shoulder. The duo looked at England as England look at them with a serious look.

"Together we won't die if we stay side by side. You can come with me so we can finish out the mission from what we have started, or you can leave. I'm Great Britain of Northern Ireland and the United Kingdome himself, England." Denmark sigh as he looks at England. Being brave was the thing that he was great at, even if it was to defend his country! He looks at England as he pulls out his battle axe.

"Then I'm coming with you. I know Russia from the back of my hand, and I made a promise to all of my family that I will kick Russia butt. I'm the country of Denmark, who is the King of Scandinavia," He walks up to England as England look at the final member of the Trio.

"What about you Prussia?" England asked. Prussia look over at the two, does he have what it takes to go and defeat Russia? Can he go to find Austria and see who he got on his side? Or does he go with his friends? Prussia put on his winning grin as he looks at England and Denmark.

"Today we will survive, by staying together. So I'm coming with you to kick some Russian butt. I'm the ex-nation of Prussia, now to be known as Germany from here on out," England nod as Denmark look at his friends. He put his hand out as England and Prussia did the same.

"For here on today," Denmark spoke, "We will not only be known as allies who kicked Russia butt, we are not just going to be known who avenge their loved ones, we are going to be known as the BadAss Trio. Who are three awesome friends and who won this war," England and Prussia agreed as they thrown their hands in the air. They walk out of the warehouse as the other survivors just watch them leaving them here. Prussia told them to stay put until they or Austria comes back for them. The group said their fair wells as the trio went inside of the chopper and flew off. They were going to Russia... and they will stay together if they win this war.

Year: 2022

It has been two years since the Icelandic left the war where his brother told him to leave. He traveled on a boat to reach to his homeland, then he went on a boat again to go the place where the house is addressed it to. He didn't sleep very well when he left his brothers at the war. Are they okay? Did they survive? Do they know he lived? He wasn't so sure. All he knows is they could be alive or dead...

"Emil," The captain spoke out into the said man. The Icelandic look up as the captain pointed out they are almost at land. Iceland nod as he watches the captain leave. He watches the view after as Iceland see land there. It was white compared to his home.

"Beautiful, isn't?" A woman came up behind him. Iceland looks over as she looks at the scene. She had long beautiful blond hair, sea green eyes that resembles a lot like Swedens, but cheerful looks like Finlands. She even had a smile on her face that looks like Denmarks and had a strange curl on her end. Iceland looks at the woman as he wonders who she is. He looks at her hair again... this woman's hair looks has Iceland's bangs.

"Of course you, of all nation, would know that Scandivania is a powerful happy country, dear child." Iceland steep back a little as he couldn't believe his eyes. Could she-? No, it can't be!

"A-are you Eisele Heskin?" He asked with a studder voice. The woman laughs as she held the chin of Icelands.

"Your brother must've told you my human name,"

"Human?"

"Ja, I'm you mother Iceland. Your mother, Scandivana." Iceland felt his bones shaking up as he looks at the woman. She does have the resemble of the Nordic country.

"And you are not alone my son, you have allies waiting for you here, at Greenland. Your sister would be happy to see you again." Scandivana told him.

"So I only have one ally, and that's my sister Greenland?" Iceland asked.

"Not just Greenland, but also Canada, Austria, Hungary, Farse Island, Aland Island, Netherlands, Belguim, Switzerland, Luxembourg, Lichenstein, me, Scotlands, Wales, Sealand, Ladonia, and others who are with you." Iceland seems to be surprised. All of micronations, islands, and nations have joined up with him. But what about Denmark, England, and Prussia? What about Norway, Spain, and Germany?

"What about-"

"Norway is dead, along with Spain and Germany," Iceland felt a tear rolling down. His brother... Norway is dead. He grabs on his mother shirt and cried. Scandivania held her son as Iceland look up at her.

"What about Denmark and the rest?" He asked.

"Prussia, Denmark, and England have been taken away from Russia. He is using them as for out threats, blackmail if we ever come close to him. But we are not giving up on that. We are going to take our family back with us and end this forever long war!"

In the Russian territory, Denmark was tied behind a chair with Prussia and England. They were all captured by Russia, right after they killed France, Romania, and China. The three were also blindfolded as they just see darkness. Their plan almost succeeds, but they forgot that Russia had the Baltic states and knock out gas. They woke up and found themselves like this. They never felt the light touch their skin, they never had food or water for what it felt like forever. England chuckled as he thought off something, Prussia looked over at England with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asked. England tries to look over at Prussia as he talks to him.

"I don't know... maybe it's because I want to remember something before I died from Russia."

"Remember what?" Denmark asked. England looks up at the ceiling and smile.

"That we have more allies then we think... I can see it when they come and not just save us... but also win this war for us." The trio laughs at the thought when the door open. It came in Russia... with his pipe of pain. Walking over to the trio he had an evil smirk on them. He twirled his pipe and look at Denmark first.

"I'll admit," Russia started, "Your plan on trying to win over me almost succeed. But you are now defense, unarmed, no allies to save you, and no one to remember you." Bluffs, Denmark wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut. Russia looks over at England as he cradles his skin cheek.

"I guess killing your ex-lover wasn't easy then you thought. Even if he did kill Canada and America," But he didn't kill Canada, England wanted to say as well but he just had an emotionless look. Russia tisk his mouth as he looks over at Prussia, the ex-nation.

"Not to mention you want to kill me because I killed your little brother. Though you blame yourself that you didn't help him or try to save him," Prussia didn't say anything also, but he just wants to kick Russia chin off. Russia looks at both Denmark and Prussia with a dark look.

"I guess now you understand how I felt when you two, Sweden, and some others had pushed me around like I'm dirt. Even Genrole Winter couldn't take you down because you all lived in cold regions." Russia brought up his pipe as he prepared himself to swing at Denmark's head, "Now it's you're turn to be hurt and fell the pain I had face from the two of you." Denmark waited for the swing to come and be ready for his last breath. Prussia even did the same as he didn't notice his hands loosen. How's that posable? England must have some juice left to use his powers to save them. Slowly Prussia pulls his hands out of the lose ropes as Denmark grab the pipe when his hands were loose. Russia didn't understand, he thought that Lativa tied them good?

"Not today, Russia," Denmark told him, "I'm not ready to die yet." Denmark pushes the pipe off of him as Russia jump back. Prussia took off his binds and untied England. Denmark rips off his blindfold as he looks at Russia. The first time he can see the look of Russia face.

"Let's have one last fight, me, Prussia, and England against you. Just you only," Russia smiled darkly as he looks at the Danish man face.

"Alright, and if I win you will all die," Russia replied. England got up as he looks at him.

"And if we win, you get to surrender yourself and pay all debts that Sweden, Italy, Romano, Finland, America, and much more have to suffer." Russia nod in agreement. Bowing down to them Denmark, England, and Prussia ran up to him. They were not going to die today. They fought against Russia as they fought together as a team. Denmark took the right side of Russia as England to the back and Prussia took the left. They didn't know that Russia jumped back and used his pipe to pull out a sword. He smirks at them, only didn't know that England was grinning at him.

"Very fashionable, deer Russia," England told him, "But you should have remembered that I have magic up in my sleeves." England whip out Denmark battle axe, Prussia sword, and England whipped out his pirate sword from his old days. Russia laughed as he charges up at England, but England block as he prays with his sword. He made his way to Russia leg as Denmark came from behind. Taking out his backside as the Russian left there defenseless, he made a large cut from the back of the Russian. Russia cried in pain as he glare over at Denmark. He notices that Prussia charged up at him and try to take his arm. Russia brought something up, it was an ice wall. Prussia sword got stuck in there as Russia looked at him.

"I did have Romania on my side, and he did teach me how to use magic," Russia spoke.

"I bet he didn't teach you all kinds of our magic," England told Russia. He pulls his sword up in the sky and ready to put it on the ground. When he stabbed the ground, spikes came up as it came up to freeze Russia to the ground. Denmark jumped in the air and slam his axe to the ground. Which causes the frozen Russian to look all beaten up. Prussia fully pulls out his sword and walk over to Russia. Russia smiled as he sees England and Denmark walking up to him. Prussia glared at Russia coldly.

"Do you have anything to say?" Prussia asked. Russia look up at Prussia with... a smile?

"Da, you don't have much time left to leave," Prussia scuff as he looks at Russia violet eyes.

"When Austria left, Germany told me he hook us up some allies. The UK, the Nordic Island, the Micronations, and others who are willing to kick your butt. I made a promise to Germany that I will end you," Prussia points his sword at Russia's throat.

"I even made a promise to Finland, Sweden, and Norway to kill you as well," Denmark put his axe out at Russia throat as well. England glared at Russia coldly as he spoke out.

"You bombed America, my child. You made France join you, my ex-husband. And you were about to kill Canada, my second child who I may not notice him so much but I still love him all of my heart. And you now killed Spain... who end up falling in love in my heart... I shall kill you because you took my loved ones away from me," England place his sword out to Russia throat lastly. Russia smiles at them still as he shakes his head.

"This place has a bomb underneath here. If you don't get out of here, they might as well come to hell with me."

"Not today," The BadAss Trio said together. Russia laughed as he looks at the three... then he pulled out a gun and shot Prussia, Denmark, and England three times. England cussed as Denmark felt the bullet in his shoulder and his stomach. Prussia was shot in stomach three times as he looks at Russia. Pulling out his sword, as the others did the same... they finished him... The war is over for now

Iceland was driving a truck as both Switzerland and Lichenstein were on the top of it. Beside Iceland was Hungary, locked and loaded to fight Russia and bring Prussia back, along with the others. Hong Kong and Austria were in the back with, Netherlands, Farse Island, Greenland, and Canada. They are waiting for Ladonia to hack in the access code to go in and bring the trio back, as for Sealand waiting on his ship. Stocked up with gun turrets, snipers, and others. Ladonia finally hacked in as Iceland made the move to go out. He drove inside of the base and found where Denmark, England, and Prussia are hiding. He arrived as he got out the truck.

"You guys stay out here in case Russia men come out and try to get us. Hungary, Greenland, and Austria come with me. When we come back, we'll go straight to Sealand ship and finished this place for good. Do I make this clear?" The countries said sir yes sir in their native tongue. Iceland and the others moved into the building and started to find the trio. They ran in as they look through the isial after isial. Even shouted out their names so they could hear if any of them yelled back. They saw someone up ahead, three figures. Iceland yelled out Denmarks name as Denmark seem to drop on the floor a bit. Iceland ran to Denmark and the others, while Hungary and Austria ran up to England and Prussia.

"Denmark!" Iceland yelled as Denmark fully drop to the floor. Bleeding out his blood and look up at his brother.

"Hey, Ice," Iceland pull him up as Greenland ran to help her brother.

"Big brother!" She told Denmark. Denmark smile weakly, he hasn't seen his little sister in years. He's glad to see her all well and happy.

"Hey, Greenie," Greenland slap his face as Iceland looked terrified.

"You never called me, sent me letters, or anything! Do you know how worry I was when I heard you got kidnaped by Russia?" England coughs up as he looks at the island.

"We can continue this later, there's a bomb that is about to explode if we don't get out of here fast." They agree as they got the trio out of there. When they got to the truck, Netherlands and Canada helped out Hungary and Austria to bring them to the back. Iceland went to the back as he told Hong Kong to start to treat them and give them care. Iceland ran back to the front and got inside. Hungary looks at the Icelandic nation with a synthetic look.

"Iceland," She started, "I don't think they're going to-"

"They will! I'm not losing them, even Denmark!" Iceland told her. He has to hope- HAS to hope that Denmark makes it through this. If not...

Prussia groan as he sees someone with twicers and wearing rubber gloves. Austria started to pull out the bullet from Prussia stomach. He screamed as He felt something in his mouth. It was a gage that was being held by Canada. Denmark wasn't doing so great either. His sisters, Greenland and Farse Island, are just removing the first bullet from his shoulder. England was feeling to much pain in his shoulder was getting the bullet removed by Netherlands. Hong Kong just held him down as he watches England having the bullet coming out. Prussia started to whimper as he sees Austria removing the next bullet from his stomach. Canada shushes him calmly as he rubs Prussia hair back.

"It's almost over, Prussia," Canada told him, "You're going to live!" Austria looks at Canada with a synthetic look as well. Canada looks at him confused.

"I don't think he will, Canada."

"Bull shit!" Greenland told the Austrian, "They are going to live, you just watch!"

"Greenland..." Denmark moan out as he felt the last bullet pop out of him. England breath heavily as he looks over at Hong Kong.

"Do you have the book with you?" He asked. Hong Kong pulls out the book as England flipped the pages to a healing spell. He started to chant as it starts to heal him and the others. Denmark passed out as Prussia fell asleep. England looks up at Hong Kong with a course look.

"Why didn't you joined China?" He asked calmly. Hong Kong looks at his past caretaker and sigh.

"China forced me to join with him. He, like, knew that Ice is with you guys, and he didn't want me to join with yah," England pat his black hair and smile.

"You choose the right sided." Hong Kong smile as he looks down at England.

"You didn't die today,"


	4. Extra Ending

Extra Ending

Year:2024

Today, there was a meeting at Denmark. Denmark was fixing his tie as he was nervously thinking about this. The world is now at peace, nations have returned again, and everyone is happy.

"Dane," Said a small voice. Denmark looked down and saw Chibi Norway standing there. Hands crossed. Denmark chuckled as he picks up the Norwegian Chibi and carries him over to the living room. Where Chibi Sweden and Chibi Finland were sitting on the couch. Iceland was standing next to the door as he taps his foot.

"We are going to be late," Iceland told him.

"Come on Iceland. It's just the first day back for going to a world meeting." Denmark whined a little. Chibi Norway hugs Denmark as he places him down. Waving goodbye to the Chibis and Greenland, who said she can take care of them, Denmark went to the car with Iceland. It was a few minutes drive to the building. When Denmark got out, he saw Prussia and England who are walking inside. Denmark ran up to them as he places his arms over them.

"So hows my awesome bros doing?" He asked. Prussia laugh as England slap his upside.

"Don't scare me like that, wanker!" Denmark laughs as he looks at him.

"Well you did found a way to bringing back our loved ones," Denmark started.

"Only they turn into Chibi size," Prussia added, "Plus I wish the growing up thing will go faster. I want to get back to Japan again and to the old good times." The trio laughs as the three entire inside of the building. Seeing countries all talking about how they are and such. Denmark was going to lead this meeting as he looks at his friends before he goes up the head table.

"You guys free tonight? Cause I was wondering if you guys want to go drinking with me," Demark asked. England smile as he looks at Denmark.

"I could drink,"

"Ja, the same. Besides you're asking for a drinking contest with me!" Prussia bombed. Denmark laughed as he told them he'll see them later. Walking up to the end table, he sees Belarus holding someone in her arms. By the looks of it... it was Russia. Well, Chibi Russia and he look happy like he was before the war started. Denmark keeps on walking and made it to the end table. This was his first time doing this. It was his first day to lead the meeting. Once everyone settled down, Denmark began the meeting. This was a new start for the world.


End file.
